


Final feliz

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay cosas que no puede cambiar. Eso es algo que tiene claro desde un principio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final feliz

Hay cosas que no puede cambiar. Eso es algo que tiene claro desde un principio, incluso antes de emprender su viaje hacia el oeste.

No es posible cambiar tradiciones milenarias de la noche a la mañana, ni siquiera desde una posición de poder. Tiene que elegir sus batallas, decidir qué cosas es importante mejorar, en qué debe enfocarse. El deber del Emperador es proteger a sus súbditos. No puede simplemente imponer lo que desea. Y siempre, _siempre_ tiene que poner al bien de su pueblo por sobre su felicidad personal.

Tal vez, en algún futuro, llegue el día en que el Emperador de Xing sea libre de casarse con su guardaespaldas. Ling sabe que él no será ese Emperador.

Si va a ser un buen gobernante, es necesario que haga sacrificios. Si va a asegurarse de que _todos_ sus súbditos reciban la misma protección, es necesario que no provoque enemistad entre ellos. No puede elegir una única esposa, una mujer de su propio clan, y ni siquiera noble.

Cuando llega el momento adecuado, Ling toma una esposa de cada clan, y se promete asegurarse de que todas las familias se mantengan en equilibrio.

De todas formas, Lan Fan permanece siempre a su lado: su mejor amiga, su compañera fiel. Y no puede pedir más que eso.

* * *

Desde pequeña, fue criada sabiendo que era su deber hacer todo lo que esté en sus manos para proteger a su príncipe y a su clan. Está dispuesta a dar su vida por ello. Ya dio uno de sus brazos. Puede vivir con esto, también.

No está decepcionada con su situación, porque nunca ha pensado que podría llegar a ser diferente. Su lugar está al lado del Emperador, sí. Pero de otra manera. Ella lo protege, lo aconseja, se asegura de que todas sus órdenes se cumplan como es debido.

Lan Fan nunca se convierte en su esposa, pero sabe que él confía más en ella que en todos los guerreros y todos los sabios de Xing. Y eso es todo lo que necesita saber.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos esperó jamás algo distinto. Están, a su manera, juntos.

Es un final lo suficientemente feliz.


End file.
